Carry Your Burden
by TomParis7
Summary: A short one-shot set in Season 2 following the episode Heart. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2. This is just a quick thing on how Dean helps Sam through the events after Heart. ENJOY!


_**I don't own any **__**Supernatural characters and I just like writing cheesy stories for them. :)**_

Carry Your Burden:

A loud bang echoed through house, sending shivers down Dean's spine. He closed his eyes and felt a single tear run smoothly down his face. Slowly, he inched forward into the next room, peering around the corner. There stood Sam, gun fallen limply at his side. The body of the girl, Madison, lay motionless on the floor, blood dripping steadily from the bullet hole in her heart. Sam did not turn when Dean approached and didn't move when Dean placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dean felt the rack of sobs coursing though Sam's body and finally Sam turned to face him.

Tears were streaming down his face, which was contorted with grief, doubt, and, anger. Dean's heart ached for his brother and he felt a wave of self-loathing wash over himself. If it hadn't been for Dean, pulling his brother out of Stamford, Sam wouldn't be feeling such pain right now. Dean wiped away his own tears and placed a hand on both on Sam's shoulders. He had to be strong for him right now.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, shaking him slightly. Sam didn't look up, or show any sign that he had heard him. He then slumped in on himself and the gun fell with a clatter to the ground. Dean grabbed Sam as he toppled over to the ground, still crying. Dean just sat with his brother on the floor and let him ride out the tears. Sam then looked up at Dean and whispered in a hoarse voice,

"Lets go."

Dean helped his brother to his feat and Sam began to walk to the door, Dean right behind. Sam clicked open the door and turned back for a fraction of a second.

"I'm sorry." Dean heard Sam whisper to the lifeless woman before heading out of the house. Sam didn't stop until he reached the car and waited for Dean to wipe their fingerprints off doorknob before digging his keys from his pocket and joining Sam. Without a word, Dean headed to the drivers side of the Impala and they both got in. Dean drove off with Sam sitting beside him, still crying steadily.

They had gone around two hours out of town when Sam finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam almost whispered.

"What the hell for?" Dean asked, astounded.

"For all of this. I'm sorry we have this life, and I'm sorry that you have to deal with me all the time. I'm sorry I've always just been a burden…" Sam trailed off, wiping his tears with his coat sleeve.

"That is nothing to apologize for." Dean felt sick, so angry that Sam felt the need to apologize for his own existence. "Sam. Stop it. Ok. Don't talk like that. You hearing me?" He needed Sam to understand.

"Yeah." Sam sounded defeated.

"Ok. And yes, our lives suck. They really do. And I should be apologizing. I was the one to bring you into this mess in the first place. And I'm sorry about Jess, and Dad and Mom, and Madison. Sammy, I really am." Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road as Sam sniffled next to him.

"It's not your fault either." Sam said, "It's no one's but the Yellow-eyed demon."

"True. And you have no idea how much I want to waste his ass right now." Dean practically growled.

Sam let out a dry laugh, "No arguments there."

Dean glanced at him, "Sammy. I'm sorry you had to be the one to do it."

"Me too." Sam looked down at his lap. I just…" Sam sighed and broke off. He took a shaky breath and started again, "I just want to keep driving. Ok?"

"Sure thing." Dean said, flashing a quick smile and returning his eyes to the road.

It had not been ten minutes when Sam finally drifted off to sleep. His eyes still red and puffy, he began to snore. His head then lulled on the side till he was leaning completely on Dean's shoulder. Dean glanced down at him with a half bemused, half worried look.

But he knew. He and Sammy would get though this. They always did. No matter what happened. He and Sam would always keep going. That was the Winchester way.

Dean drove for the next few hours till darkness finally swallowed the sun and Dean pulled the Impala into the closest hotel. Dean pulled into a parking space and checked in. Then he walked back to the car and pulled open Sam's door. He was still fast asleep in his seat, all hunched over on himself. Dean pulled him out of the car and carried him all the way to their room. He then placed his sleeping brother on the bed and collapsed onto his own bed.

Dean spent a good two hours just lying looking up at the ceiling. Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep, his last thought being that he couldn't always carry Sam's burdens, but he would carry him.


End file.
